


What The Hell Are You Wearing?

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio might be a little thirsty, Implied Relationship, M/M, Prompto's just a bashful little chocobo, Skimpy Halloween Costumes, leaving the ending to your imagination, mild body insecurities, stretch marks are good okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Prompt: "What the hell are you wearing?"Ship: PromptioRequested by: AnonymousHere's another short drabble from the quote prompts on tumblr!





	What The Hell Are You Wearing?

   It was Halloween and the four men had a costume party to attend at a popular club in Insomnia - many of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive would be in attendance, though it was an extremely casual event despite the presence of so many palace employees. Noctis settled for a [black mage](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/2/20/FF3_Black_Mage_F_Artniks.png) costume - which included a pointed hat and poofy sleeves, despite his displeasure. Ignis had chosen to go as [Balthier](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/6/6f/FF12_Char_Model_-_Balthier.png), the legendary sky pirate of the realm of Ivalice. Gladio was dressed as the famous SOLDIER hero, [Zack Fair](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-fjgryh3-y-I/TzWYGOqn7YI/AAAAAAAAHcM/GF7aMdxFA7E/s1600/ZackFairrender.png) \- hair colored black with temporary dye and gelled to spiky, porcupine perfection, his face freshly shaven and smooth. His arms were even covered with high-end makeup designed to mask his tattoo. And Prompto? Gladiolus eyed the scantily clad blond who had just emerged from Noctis’ bathroom, which had been turned into Ignis’ makeshift makeup studio.

   "Prompto…“ Gladiolus started slowly, “What the hell are you wearing?”  
  
   "Oh, this old thing?“ Prompto chuckled lightly, a hint of nerves making his voice waver as he gestured to his outfit.  
  
   Gladio gulped unconsciously, eyes following the gesture and traveling over the [tighter-than-skin-tight red and purple latex](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/4/4d/LRFFXIII_Chocolina2.png) that hugged the blond’s hips. The material dipped dangerously low on his pelvis, his dick carefully tucked away - how he had managed to do so was beyond Gladio. Adhesive latex covered his chest with decorative chains hanging in the gap between. The jewelry led the Shield’s eyes to Prompto’s stomach, which was on full display, including the faint stretch marks that were a major cause of Prompto’s bashfulness.  
  
   Despite his insecurity, Prompto spun, showing off more of the elaborate and salacious costume. His arms were covered by feathers that created the effect of having wings, his legs covered by brown thigh-high leggings paired with chocobo foot-shaped shoes. The biggest and main feature of the costume was the bundle chocobo tail feathers that fanned out at his lower back. A cute chocobo hat was perched crookedly on his head and tied the whole costume together. The longer Gladiolus stared, the more he wanted to peel the latex off and kiss over every inch of skin it covered until Prompto was a keening, shivering mess.  
  
   Noctis’ slow drawl interrupted Gladio’s in-depth fantasies, “So…you’re a slutty chocobo?”  
  
   The sharp shooter huffed, placing his hands - wings? - on his hips, “ _No_ , I’m dressed as [Chocolina](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/9/9e/LRFFXIII_-_Chocolina.png)! Y'know, the famous Chocobo merchant?”  
  
   Noctis blinked once, and said after a beat, “Okay, so… slutty chocobo.” Prompto simply sighed, there was no point arguing the matter further.  
  
\+  +  +  
  
   Finally arriving at the club, Noctis and Ignis walked in first and were met with boisterous cheers. Gladio noticed Prompto fidgeting with his costume just outside the door, letting his nerves get the best of him. The older man sidled up next to the blond, sliding a hand down his back and causing him to tremble. _Maybe_ , Gladio thought, _if I give him something to distract him from his body_ …  
  
   He leaned down so his lips brushed against Prompto’s ear as he sang in a low, husky voice, “ _I wanna ride my cho-co-bo all day_.”  
  
   Upon hearing Prompto’s breath hitch, the Shield continued on through the door, throwing a glance over his shoulder in time to see a deep blush spread over the young man’s cheeks. Gladio couldn’t help smirking at the sight as he barked for the blond to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed. I know this is so much shorter than the other, but I hope these drabbles give you a little taste of what my style is.
> 
> I've got more... _mature_ content being written right now that I'm looking forward to posting, and I hope you'll enjoy that too!
> 
> Feel free to drop a prompt in my inbox on tumblr @[fairygodpiggy](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to see a drabble. Refer to these posts ([here](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/post/162069426706/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and [here](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/post/161602871091/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)) for the prompt quotes.


End file.
